Beautiful Killer
by angel-n-pink
Summary: A beautiful woman comes to the Mansion, what will people think about her? Where did she come from, and who is she really? RemyOC, KurtOC, LoganOC
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the X-Men. The only characters that I do own are the ones that I have made up.

This story has violence, and I have no idea what else will come. Let me know what you think. Thanks!

It was the hottest day in May when she had arrived. Remy LeBeau was outside in the garage working with his team mate and friend Logan on their Harley's when they heard what sounded like a motorcycle coming up to the Mansion. Remy got up first wondering who would be coming up to the Mansion, knowing that everyone else was out back in the pool or inside in the air condoning.

Wiping his hands and looking at Logan with a wondering look, they both got the first glimpses of a black and red Yamaha crotch rocket coming very fast towards them. Both the man thought for a second that maybe the driver who ever it is would not be able to stop in enough time to not hit them. They thought about running, and getting out of the way, but before they knew it, the bike took a sharp left turn to a total and complete stop.

Both the men looked at the driver about to scream and yell about how you should be more careful when you are coming onto someone else's property, but they stopped. Looking at the woman that was getting off the bike, they were both in amazement with the beauty that she had. She was about 5'7 in height, long silvery golden blonde hair, and deep beauty almost painful blue eyes. She had perfectly shaped arms with a tattoo on her left shoulder of some kind of flower. Remy and Logan just stared not knowing what to say to her.

She smiled at the two men and they felt like they were going to melt on the spot.

"Hi! My name is Tricia, and I was wondering where Professor Xavier is, do you think that you could tell me please?"

Remy answered her question hoping that there was not too long of a delay that she noticed. "Oui, da Professor be in the house. Me name is Remy, Remy LeBeau. Dis be me friend Logan". Logan smiled, and Tricia smiled back. "Would da lady like Remy ta show ya tad a Professor?"

"Yes, that would be great if you could."

Walking to the Mansion Remy noticed that Tricia wasn't looking around like many people do when they first come to the Mansion, it was almost like she knew somewhat of where they were going. Knocking on the door to the office of Professor Xavier, Remy shifted in his weight not knowing what to say. You could say that this was the first time the Charming Cajun did not know what to say to a woman.

"Come in," the voice on the other side was most defiantly the Professor's.

"Thank you very much, you've been very kind." Tricia said as Remy LeBeau left.

Walking back out to the garage where he knew his friend would be, he realized that he was going to have fun if this girl was going to be at the Mansion of awhile, and in his heart he wanted that more then anything at that point. His break up with Rogue was going hard, and now that she was with someone new, he needed something, or someone to take his mind off her, and he wanted this new beauty to be it.

Logan looked up when he saw his friend come back outside, grinning at him.

"So, ya like what ya see?" Logan said with a slight grin on his face.

"She is gonna be somethin' fun for the Mansion. Remy tink 'hat she gonna shake things up around her'." Remy said looking at his hands and the ratty tee shirt that he was wearing amazed that he had not noticed how nasty they were before.

"Yeah, you are probably right about that one Cajun."

"Tricia, how are you feeling?" Professor said looking at her. "You look good, all grown up from the last time I saw you. How long has it been since we last saw each other?"

"The last time that my 'powers' went nuts. I think that was over 2 years ago. That was about that time that I got out of the academy, when I really started to use my powers." Sitting down in a big armchair that the Professor had next to his desk, she looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"What's wrong Tricia? You can talk to me."

"I know that I can. I guess that because it has been so long since I was in a 'real' fight, I guess that I am kinda scared, but I am so ready to get back into it." Looking at the Professor, she knew that he was worried about her. He did not want what happened last time to happen again.

"Know, and since you are going to be staying here with us until Alex and everyone get back from that Mission that they are doing over in Europe and Asia, you will, if you want to, can go in the Danger Room and fight, practice if you want to."

"Thank you I will do that, but if you want me to do anything at all just tell me, I will do anything, and you know that I am a hard worker."

"Yes I know." The Professor said smiling at Tricia, knowing that is was going to be good for her, and he X-Men alike. "I guess that I should call in the X-Men to tell them that you are going to be staying here with us for awhile."

"What before you do that, what do I tell them that I am?" Tricia asked not knowing what to say. It was always hard to tell people that you are a Goddess for a different world, but you were born here in America.

"Tell them the truth. They can handle it. They might ask a few questions, but that is to be expected." Smiling at Tricia the Professor called in his X-Men using his telepathic ability.


	2. Chapter 2

_X-Men, I need you in my office at once. I need to tell you something of great importance. _

Within 5 minutes, all the X-Men came into the office.

"What's wrong Professor?" Scott said with worry in his voice.

"Nothing, just sit down I have to tell you all something."

When every chair was filled and Tricia was by this time standing, and everyone was staring at her wondering who she was, Professor cleared his throat and made his announcement.

"Everyone this is Tricia, and I would like to say that she is going to be staying with us for about 2 or 3 weeks, or until her group gets home from their mission." He said with great pride in his voice that it almost sounded like she was his daughter.

"This is Scott Summers also known as Cyclops," with a small wave and a nod Scott said his hello. The Professor went on. "This is Bobby Drake, also known as Iceman; this is Marie, also known as Rogue," both of them saying hi. "This is Ororo Monroe, also known as Storm; this is Jean Gray," both of them saying a warm hello. "This is Kurt Wagner, also known as Nightcrawler; this is Doctor Henri McCoy, also known as Beast," Both giving a very warm hand shack and 'hello'. "This is Warren Wortington III, also known as ArchAngel; this is Kitty Pryde, also known as Shadowcat." Both of them saying their hellos in a nice, yet looking at her as if she was not meant to be there. "This is Peter Rasputin, also known as Colossus. This is Jubilation Lee, also known as Jubilee," both giving very friendly 'hellos'. "This is Remy LeBeau, also known as Gambit; and this is Logan, also known as Wolverine," Remy kissing her hand and Logan shaking her hand with his massive hand.

"Hi. So are you a Mutant?" Scott said finally knowing that the Professor was down with what he was saying.

"No." Tricia said very shortly

"You said that you were on a team, or that you were waiting for your team." He went on being the leader that he was.

"Yes, well, it's kinda hard. I've been living in Austin, Texas for the past 9 months or so. I left them, I needed a break, but now we, meaning the team, have left what we were doing. We are now going to be doing things a lot like what you guys do, expect a little different. Am I the only one that is really confused?" Tricia said is a slight laugh at herself, and a worried smile hoping that she didn't just screw herself up.

"Kinda," Bobby said. "So are you not a mutant?"

"Yeah, well no, well, I am something different. I am more powerful then a Mutant can be. I am a Goddess in a different world. A world separate from this one, I am though human, I was born in California, so all in all I am American." Looking at all the confused faces that were staring at her, she started to feel a little uneasy with the situation that was at head.

"I'm confused, am I the only one that is confused here." Bobby started to get a little agitated with the situation as well.

"Calm down Bobby," Remy said looking at Tricia with confusion in his eyes, but her was still looking at her with the same beauty that he had when she rode up. "There be a lot of tings in dis world dat we don' know bout. Dis just happen' ta be one of dem." Tricia looked at him with great admiration.

"Remy is right," the Professor said coming to both Tricia's and Remy's defense. "There are many things that you do not know, and with time you will find them all out, but I am sure that Tricia is tired and I am sure that she just wants to relax. When are your things coming?" Professor said looking at Tricia.

"Oh shit," looking at her watch she noticed that is was 3:30 in the afternoon. "They should be here soon. They said that they would be before 4:00."

"Where are your things, ya came on a bike?" Logan said wondering how they were going to get to the Mansion.

"Oh, I don't trust airplanes with baggage and stuff so I had it all UPSed over here. I know it's weird, but it works."

Hearing a knock on the front door, everyone stirred in their sitting finally knowing that they can talk and move on their own, Tricia left the room, with one shy smile to Remy, a man that she hoped she would get to know a little better. She went downstairs opened the door to find that is was the UPS man with all of her stuff.

The X-Men looked around the room looking at each other, wondering what was going on, and what they should do.

The Professor broke the silence. "I hope that you guys are okay with this. She is a good person, but the situation of her life, and who she is can get kinda complicated."

"I would like to say for the group that we are fine with this Professor," Ororo said with the beauty and grace that she had always had.

"I think that it might be fun to have someone new around here. I think that is old place needs a little spice." Bobby said looking around to see if anyone else agreed with him, and it seemed that they either agreed with him, or did not care either way.

"Remy, Logan, Bobby, and Kurt, I would like it if you would go downstairs and help Tricia with her things. The stuff that she does not want in her room I would like it if you could take them to the shield in the back so that it is not in her way or ours. Thank you all." Xavier looked at the four of them knowing that they were going to have fun trying to keep up with Tricia.

"Ja, that will be fine." Kurt said looking at the other man that were going to be helping him with this mysterious woman's things.

As everyone left the room, Professor Xavier looked outside the window that was behind his desk and realized that his X-Men have been living a life that has not been entirely true. They have not been experiencing what real evil is, what evil is out there. The world is full of evil, and he was hoping that the new friends were going to help them to realize what evil is out there. He knew that this was going to be a new experience for everyone that is involved.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking down the stairs and heading towards the door the four men could hear someone outside the door talking. They knew that it was Tricia, but they did not know whom she was talking too. Opening the door, they figured it out. She was on her cell phone yelling at someone about something, they did not know what.

"I really don't want to deal with you right now," Tricia was telling this to the person on the other end of the phone. She was looking at the boxes that she had all round her. There must have been about 15 altogether, all different sizes. One of the boxes was open and what seemed to have come out of it were knives, a sword, and a purple velvet bag.

"Don't fuck with me," as Tricia turned around, she realized that she was not alone. There were four very handsome men looking at her, and she then felt very foolish. "Let me call you back. NO LET ME CALL YOU BACK." She then hung up the phone, and smiled at the guys that were hanging out right outside the door.

"Hi, sorry about that, it was just a friend that likes to piss me off. Well, I guess that he isn't really a friend." She said looking around at all the stuff that she had all over the front lawn.

"What do you want us ta do cher." Remy said looking at all the boxes on the ground, wondering what she could have brought with her here.

Playing with her tongue ring, rolling it on her lips, looking at all the boxes that she had on the ground, she said, "Ahhhhh, let me think about how I did this. Hold on one second."

Pushing all the boxes into two different piles, muttering to herself, the men realized that this woman that was going to be staying with them for a while was not ordinary in any words. She was different to say the least. Now looking at her move, they noticed that she had the grace of a cat, but she was very unorthodox in the way the she was. She had her tongue pierced, which they noticed when she started playing with it. She had Orchids tattooed on her left shoulder, and on the small of her back, they noticed that she had an assortment of vines and flowers tattooed. Then looking at her face you could faintly see a nose stub. She was built like a dancer, and moved with the grace of one. The men feel in love at the sight of her.

"Why did you get those tattoos?" Bobby said looking at her when she turned around to look at them.

"What? Oh yeah, well I got them done because I like Orchids. I have this one," pointing to the one on her shoulder. "Then I have this vine of different types of Orchids on my back. I have these," pulling up her shirt to show he guys that she had two Blood Orchids on both of her hips. "Then on my feet I have a poem on a scroll, and an Orchid. You'll have to see it. It is in memory of my mother. She died over 3 years ago." Looking at the Remy, she realized just how beautiful he really was. How she wanted to be here, but she didn't want to bring the pain that she has brought to so many of her other lovers, and her friends, but these people were different and she knew it.

"Those boxes right there," pointing to the boxes that were farther away from the house. "Those can go where ever I guess that I am staying. I do not know where. I hope that you guys do."

"Bobby, why don't ya go an ask the Professor where Tricia will be staying. He didn't tell us." Logan said looking at Bobby. Bobby turned around with a jab in the side from Kurt.

"Okay, yeah, I'll go," turning around almost running into the door, not realizing that they had closed it behind them.

"Ja, guys think that Bobby has a crush? I thought that he and Rogue got together?" Kurt said in a whisper so that only Logan and Remy would hear him.

"Y' right 'bout him and Rogue getting' together, but I tink that we all have the same feelin' about her." Remy said walking over to Tricia with a sly smile on his face.

"I hope that the Cajun don't scare this girl off. She seems to be sweet. He needs to have something to take his mind off of Rogue," Logan said as Bobby came running back outside breathlessly.

"The Professor said that she is going to be staying in the room that is to the," Bobby said trying to think about what the Professor had told him, "left of Storm's room. Right next to her room."

Before anyone knew it, all of Tricia's things have all been put in the places that it all belonged, and before Remy knew it, he was becoming ore and more attracted to this woman. He knew nothing about her, but the more that he heard the more that he wanted to know. He wanted to know everything about her; everything about her and without knowing it, Tricia was feeling the same away about him. When she looked to those exotic eyes, she knew that there was something there that she wanted to get to know better.

Remy, Kurt, Logan, Bobby, and Tricia had been laughing for such a long time that they hadn't realized what time it was. It was almost six and Bobby had to leave because he was going to have dinner with Rogue, but for the rest of them, they did not know what to do. By this time Kurt, Remy, and Logan had helped Tricia put all her things away, even finding her panties, which she was embarrassed about, but broke out in giggles when she saw the looks on the guy's faces, and they did too.

As the four of them went downstairs, Tricia noticed that just about everyone in the Mansion was gone. Jean and Scott had gone to dinner and Salsa dancing. Rogue and Bobby had gone to dinner. Storm, Jubilee, and Kitty had a girl's night out, and the Professor had dinner with an old friend. The only people in the Mansion besides them were Warren, Peter, and Henri. They were all doing their own thing. Henri in the lab, and Peter and Warren sitting in the den next to the fire.

"So, what shall we do?" Tricia asked looking at the men that had been with her all day. "Are you guy's hungry?"

"Kinda. What do you want?" Kurt asked looking at the people that he has been with, surprised that he stayed so long with a woman that he did not even know, and was so entertained by her.

"I can make a good old fashioned College meal. Do you want that?" Tricia said with a smile on her face.

"What's a College meal?" Kurt said looking at Tricia is a confused look on his face.

"Da y' really want to know homme?" Remy said with a smile to both Kurt and Tricia.

"No let's get Chinese Takeout. Where are the menus?" Logan said not wanting anything that a College student had to offer.

"Should we ask anyone else if they want anything?" Kurt asked remembering that there were other people here.

"Yeah do that." Logan said rummaging though a drawer in the kitchen. Kurt turned around heading in the direction that the den was in.

Tricia looked at the place that she was in. She realized that she had not really looked at many of the places since she first came here. The Kitchen was large, which made since knowing how many people lived here at one time.

Remy noticed that she was looking around with wide eyes, "would y' like Remy to show y' around the Mansion?" She looked at him as he said it, and nodded with a smile.

Remy lead her away by the arm explaining many of the rooms. Logan just smiled as they left the kitchen knowing that there was going to be something between those two young people, but he didn't know what it was going to be.

"Dis is the den, with our wonderful team mates ArchAngel and Colossus readin' der books by de fire place." Remy pointing at his friends with a smile on his face, both ArchAngel and Colossus giving friendly 'hellos' and 'how are you this evenings.'

Walking though the Mansion Tricia had to say to herself that she really liked where she was. It had been along time since she felt like she was in some kind of home. Even when she was living in Austin for those few months she did not feel like it was at home, she didn't feel safe. Here she felt that there were people here that wanted to help her, get to know her, but she knew at the same time that there were people here that were afraid of her, and what she was. Tricia knew that there was going to be hard times for her as she made her mark, showed them that she was not weak, and could do anything.

"And dis is te' Danger Room. Dis is where we practice." Remy said looking at Tricia. She was looking around in amazement, not knowing what to do or to say. She ran her fingers along the walls of the room as though she did not know where she was going. Turing around he saw her smile at him, and he replied in a smile.

"The food is here." She said looking at the ceiling as though she was looking for something.

"How da y' know," all of a sudden before Remy could finish his sentence his cell phone went off. It was Logan telling him to come up to the kitchen, that the food had come. "Y' are good." He said with a smile on his lips, and she smiled a shy smile walking passed him touching his arm with her shoulder in a very seductive way, looking at him with yarning in her eyes.

Walking down the hall towards the elevator Remy stayed behind Tricia watching her walk. She walked with the grace of a tiger, and the pride of a peacock. He found her to be absolutely irresistible. He almost did not know what to do. He wanted to take her at that moment, but he knew that he could not.

The ride up the elevator was hard for both of them. Tricia wanted Remy, and Remy wanted Tricia, but they both knew that if they wanted something real then they would have to wait. They took the ride to the top in silence; both scared that if they said something that they might do something that they really did not want to at that moment.

When the elevator stopped at the top of the stairs, Tricia could no longer help herself. She turned to Remy before he could move to say anything and grab his face between her delicate hands and kissed him very passionately. Remy did not know what to do for a few seconds, he had no idea what was going on, but when he figured it out, he gave in. Kissing her with the passion that he had not felt in a long time, something that he was looking for, something that he was wanting more then life it's self.

Tricia broke the kiss looking into Remy's eyes with a smile on her lips and passion in her eyes, wanting more, but knowing that she could not, not yet. Remy wanted only one more taste, one more flavor of her silky lips, she turned to the opening door, walking out running her hands though her silky silvery gold hair.


	4. Chapter 4

In the kitchen sat Logan, Kurt, Peter, and Warren getting silverware from the drawers. All of them looked up as Tricia and Remy walked in the room. Logan gave a small smirk as Remy walked into the room. He could smell Tricia on Remy, and he knew that it was more then a friendly hug.

Taking a set next to Kurt and Remy, she felt like she started too belonged somewhere. It was a great feeling watching these people talk, play, and have fun at the dinner table. It made her miss her friends even more. The team that she was on was more then a team, they were a family. Took care of each other all the time and it was a wonderful feeling having that again.

"So Tricia, you said something about you being on a team. Where are they?" Peter said looking at Tricia as he took his plate to the sink.

"Well, I don't know really what they are doing or where they are, but I have an idea. I know that they are finishing up things with that government. I think that they are somewhere is China, then they are going to go to Italy, then Britain, then I don't know where. They will be gone for a while, a couple of weeks at least."

"Do ya miss them," Logan said noticing the look on Tricia's face when she was talking about them.

"I have to be honest. I did when I was in Austin, but now that I am so close to them, yet I can't see them, it makes it hard. Being here, seeing how all of you are, makes me miss them a lot more." Tricia looked at her new friends and smiled, knowing that they were all going to be good for each other. "They are good people, just a little weird."

"What do you mean by weird, like weird in personality or weird in something else?" Warren said looking at Tricia with a questioning look on his face.

"Both. The team started and it was only meant to be Alex, Amanda, Angela, Max, Loran, and me. The six of us are…..different to say the least and that was why we were put together. Later on we got Jazzy, Boaster, and Knox, who are weird too."

"What make y' an' dem so different?" Remy said looking at Tricia then back at some of his teammates.

"Well, I really didn't want to say anything because aren't here, but maybe it would be better if I did say something. Alex is the closest thing to being normal out of any of us. What makes her special is the fact that she is super fucking smart. Her IQ is off the charts. You name is she knows it, and she has a degree in a shit load of things. The amazing thing is that her favorite thing out all of things that she has done in her life is modeling. I don't know why, but she loves it. Loran from the time that she was born to the age of three she was a test lab baby. The only thing that it did to her was give her this great speed. She can run 10 miles in 10 seconds."

"How tested on her?" Warren asked looking in amazement at Tricia.

"I don't know. I don't think that they ever really found out. What happened was that there was this report that went out when she was a teenager that said that if you adopted a baby from this agency that it might be a test baby. Her family always hated the fact that she was one, and they always blamed everything that she did on the fact that she was one. 'It's because you were tested on when you were baby, that's why you get in so much trouble.' It kinda sucks. Max is a wizard. Actually, he is beyond a wizard I think. He died when he was 20, and because he was such a good person and the 'higher beings' felt that he still had things he had to do in this world. So now he is kind of a 'higher being', but he stays here, and fights with us." Tricia stopped for a second and looked at all the stunned faces that were looking at her.

"So…you mean to tell us that Max is something beyond human, right?" Kurt said with his eyes very large.

"No, he is human; he eats, sleeps, and can die just like you can. He was just given another chance to do whatever good he can do. Angela is a little harder to explain. She happens to be a vampire." Tricia said this looking at everyone's reaction to what she said. She knew that what they thought about vampires are the things that you read about, blood sucking, life taking creations that were put on earth by the devil himself.

"Y' got ta be joking petite!" Remy said with his mouth hitting the table with his surprise.

"No I am not. I know what you guys think about when I say vampires, but she isn't at all what you would think. She is what they call an elder. She is over a thousand years old. She has a soul, she always has had one, she isn't anything like you read about in those books, or what you see on T.V. I am not saying that those vampires aren't real. They are, she just comes from a time when they did have souls." Looking at the faces around her, she knew that they were never going to believe her until they meet her friends. She just hoped that they would give her friends the time of day.

"That is amazing. I always wondered if those kinds of things were real. So, you are telling us that there are demons and things like that?" Bobby said with a great amount of excitement in his voice.

"There are things out in the world that you have no idea about. Things that I don't even understand. All that I know is that my friends and me help protect people from getting hurt, and having to go though the evils that are out there."

"Ya said that ya had five friends, what about the other one?" Logan said raping his mind around what was just told to him.

"Oh yeah, Amanda, she is hard to explain. She is human, totally normal, but there is something different about her. She is 47 years old, but she looks younger then me. She's immortal. We found out that she has this thing were she can take both the vampire virus and the werewolf virus and combine them perfectly, become the better of the two. She hasn't had the virus yet. However, because she can do that, it makes her immoral. She ages very slowly, and she can heal herself very quickly." Tricia was now looking at the men that were sitting at the table with her, wondering what they were thinking. She could feel excitement, fear, wonderment, and tiredness. It was passed 11 o'clock, and she was tired, but she knew that she wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon.

"Do you trust them?" Warren said breaking the silence that was in the room.

"I would die for them, and they would die for me in a heartbeat. They are good people. You will see. I know that this is a lot to take in. This is all new. These things you didn't about and I understand that you are afraid, but the professor trusts them, so that should mean something, right?" Tricia was now afraid that maybe she shouldn't have told them these things about her friends, but she did, and now she has to deal with them.

"Remy dinks that if petite trusts dem then we can." Remy said with a smile to Tricia that made her feel a lot better about the way that she was feeling.

"Well, I think that I am going to go to bed. I am very tired, and it has bed a very long day. I would like to meet you friends. They sound very interesting. Have a good night Tricia everyone." With a small nod Kurt walked out followed by Warren and Peter after they had said their goodnights.

All that was left in the kitchen was Logan, Remy, and Tricia. They sat there of a few more seconds then Logan said that he was tired and decided that he too needed some sleep.

"Well petite, maybe we too should get some sleep." Remy said smiling at Tricia.

"Yeah, maybe we should. We both have had a long day." Tricia said getting up to meet Remy gaze.

"Remy will walk y'ta your room." Remy said holding out his arm for her to take.

Taking Remy's arm Tricia said, "I would really like that, Thank you."

Walking to Tricia's room, Remy could not take his eyes off her. He realized that he had seen her somewhere before, but he could not place it. He was surprised that he had not noticed that before, but he must have been so taken back by seeing this afternoon that he had realized.

At Tricia's room, they said their goodnights left each other. Remy wanted to kiss her, but he did not know if he should have or not. He had never been like this before about someone that he liked, but she was different and he knew it. He wanted very badly for something to happen between them, but he knew that he wanted to take it slow.


	5. Chapter 5

The next week was nothing different. Everyone asked questions, and started to get to know each other. Tricia started to feel more comfortable with her new friends, and she hoped that she would be able to be friends with these people, and have them help her, because without the X-Men knowing, they were letting a very wanted person into their household. Someone that could cause a lot of pain if anyone found out that she was there, and Tricia did not want that, she wanted her new friends to be as safe as possible.

"Professor, I don't think that it is smart for me to be here any longer," Tricia said looking out the window behind the Professor's desk.

The Professor knew the trouble that Tricia had in her past, he knew more about her then he was telling his X-Men. "Tricia, I know that you are frightened, but you must understand that this is the best thing for you. Alex and I would not want you to be here if this wasn't the safest place for you. I hope that you understand this."

"Yes I do, of course I do. I just want to tell them everything about me, and how we really know each other. I think that if they understood why I am here, then they wouldn't be so confused. I told them all about Amanda, Alex, Loran, Max, and Angela, they know what they are, but they still don't understand why I am here." Tricia was worried about how she stood with the X-Men. She did not want them hating her, and if they did not understand why she was really there, and her true self then they might not trust her ever. That was not what she wanted at all.

"Okay if you like we can all have a meeting. Let me call the X-Men into my office." The Professor knew that his X-Men would understand, he just wished that Tricia would have more confidence in herself.

Remy had been trying to figure out where he had seen Tricia before. He knew that her face was something that he had marveled at before, but he just did not know from where. He had even asked Logan if he knew her from somewhere, Logan had not. Remy had even asked Tricia if they had met before and she said that they had not. Remy was really just confused about this whole thing, this has never happened to him before.

In the week that had, pasted Remy and Tricia got closer. Tricia really started to feel safe with him, she felt that she could tell him anything, and Remy felt the same way. He wanted nothing more then to be with her, feel her, and love her, but he knew that if this were to happen then she would have to trust him. He wanted nothing more then to have her trust him, and he felt that would take sometime. She was not like the other women that he had met, not even like the other women in the Mansion, she did not trust easily. She laughed (god did he love her laugh) and she had fun, but she never talked about her past or anything to do with it.

Remy had talked to Logan about Tricia, and Logan had said that he had hoped that the Cajun and the Beauty (as Logan called her) would get together. Remy had to agree, but he was not the only one that thought that the new beauty was irresistible, many of the men in the house thought the same, but in different ways. Hank wanted to know more about her powers, even though she never talked about them, only every once in awhile did she show them off, but it was never to the power that she had. Scott wanted to know more about her, and what she did, but she never talked to anyone about that. Kurt just wanted to get to know her, she did not talk to him about herself, but she did like to talk about everything else with him. He was fun to be with, besides Remy. Logan thought that she was mysterious, but he knew that nothing bad would come from her, he really thought that she was going be bring good things to the team. Warren, Peter, and Bobby really did not care about her much. They were nice to her, but nothing more.

_X-Men I need you all in my office. This is very important. _

It seemed like the first time that they had meet Tricia. She was in Professor Xavier's office sitting in a chair that was close to his desk, and the Professor was sitting behind his desk. Everyone walked in the office, some sitting and some standing, all of them watching and waiting, all wanting to know what was happening. Some of them were pissed off that they were called from what they were doing, but the Professor knew that this was important, that they really needed to know why Tricia was living there for the time being.

"I have called you down here because there is something that most be explained to you. It's the reason as to why Tricia is living here with us at this moment." Professor looked around the room, to the faces that he had known for some time now, and knew that their lives were about to change for the better or for the worst.

"I wanted to tell you this before, but the Professor decided that it would be better if I waited and told you when I and you were ready to listen." Tricia looked at the faces that she had slowly gotten to know, and she knew that some of them would not like what she was about to tell them.

"When I was 16, I was told of what I was meant to become, that I had a choice to do some good and join the government when I felt like I was ready, or I could go to the world that this power comes from," looking at her hands for a second, then looking back up at everyone. "My family and I made a choice that I would join the government when I was 18, after Highschool, but right now I would go thought the government training that I had to go though. I spent that summer in Training camp, the youngest to ever go though it and I wasn't the best but I wasn't the worst, but that is where I got my nickname, Tiger. A girl that was going though the camp with me gave me the name, she always said that I had the attitude and life of one, so it kinda always stuck." Tricia noticed that the new friends that she had made really did not care about that.

"The summer after that, I was told that they wanted me to go on this mission, and they told us little to nothing about what we were doing."

"Who are you talking about?" Warren asked as he interrupted Tricia.

"The government branch that we were working for, and me and my team. We were told to go to Paris, and that there was going to a robbery from someone that they have been trying to get for sometime. We went, found the house, found out what the guy was going to steal, and we waited. I saw him first; I was the one that was meant to take him down. I was the one that had him, but I could not do it. I saw him, and I couldn't do it. I watched him take the object that he wanted and, I watched him leave. He was known as Le Diable Blanc. The best thief that has ever been, yet I couldn't do a damn thing to stop him." Tricia looked at Remy, she knew that he was Le Diable Blanc, and she could see that was amazed that she knew that.

Tricia looked at the group; she knew that they could not handle what she was saying. She was in there home, someone that they did not know. Someone, after she tells them what she is going to say, they are not going to truest.

"What do you mean, you worked with the government?" Scott said looking at Tricia with a wary look.

"Up till 9 months ago I worked for them too. My group is right now tying up some lose ends so that we are no longer with them." Tricia said looking at the X-Men leader. She noticed that Remy was still on her every word, wanting to know how she knew about him.

"What made you quite? Do you still have connections there?" Scott was wide eyed with questions.

The Professor then decided that he needed to say something. "Scott, X-Men, you have to understand that we didn't tell you before because we thought that many of you would not want to hear what she had to say. Tricia and her group are good people, what they might seem like, and what you might hear." Tricia then looked at the Professor. Knowing that he knew some of the things that they had done. She was not always proud of it, but she knew that it had happened, and she knew better then anyone that you cannot change the past.

Tricia then looked at the group in front of her. "Everything that we ever did we had to do. You have no idea how risky it is now that we are leaving. We will no longer have to protection from the government. Anything will be able to come at us now."

"What do you mean anything?" Ororo asked, looking at her teammates in confusion. She and everyone else had no idea what was going on.

"We were hired to take care of things that needed to be taken care of quietly. There are things in this world that you have no idea about, things that would astound you. You have no idea the things that I have seen, and what I have done to save lives." With that, Tricia looked at the door to the office. She then slowly got up and went to the door. She smiled and quickened her pace. Everyone just stared at her, not knowing to do.

Remy just stared at the floor. He had no idea what to do. He had no idea what to say or what to do. She knew about his past, and no one else did. He did not want anyone else to find out. He then followed everyone else out to the front lawn where he could see that Tricia and a woman with long black hair were hugging, soon a smaller girl with shorter brown hair came up and was talking to them. They must be apart of the team that Tricia is apart of, Remy thought to himself. Soon a red viper speed up the driveway, a tall blonde-haired person came out of and walked over to Tricia. They smiled and hugged each other. Then a large black SUV came up the driveway. Out came a short woman with a blonde Mohawk, and a tall man. They were all smiling, and so was the Professor. Everyone seemed so happy to see each other. The X-Men were confused looking at these people, now knowing who they are.

Tricia looked up at the X-Men, knowing that they had no idea what was going on. She then looked at her friends and stepped back. Everyone looked at each other, and then she said, "I would like to introduce my teammates. This is Angela," she said pointing to the tall woman with long raven black hair. She had bright blue eyes; she also had the side of her lip pierced and her labret was pierced. "This is Amanda," She then pointed to a shorter girl, she as about 5 feet tall with shoulder length hair. "This is Alex," Tricia was pointing to the tall blonde-haired woman that was driving the red viper. She had long curly blonde hair with blue eyes. She seemed to also have a little nose piercing, and she had a strange tattoo coming down her left arm. "And this is Max and Loran." Max had longer hair then Loran, but it was still kinda short. His hair was a dark brown, and he had tattoo sleeves. Loran had dyed blonde hair that was short and styled into a Mohawk. She had brown eyes and she had the middle of her lip pierced. The X-Men looked at the people in front of them with wonderment. They truly were nothing like themselves, but they seemed like good people, and if the professor could truest them then they could truest them. Tricia then looked at the X-Men, "This is the X-Men." Tricia's team smiled at each and at the X-Men. They knew things that the X-Men did not know.

"Please, everyone come in. We have much we need to discuss." The Professor looked at the X-Men as they all made their way back to the Professor's office.

Tricia and her friends stayed behind. "What did you tell them about us?" Alex said looking at Tricia. "I told them what we all are, but that is it. I figured that everyone should be here to talk about anything else." Tricia then looked at her friends, and starting walking to the door when she said, "They really have no idea what they have in front of them." Everyone laughed, knowing that she was right, the X-Men well never be the same.


	6. Chapter 6

As Tricia and her friends walked in the Mansion, Angela grabbed Tricia's arm, pulling her away from the group. "What did you tell them about yourself?"

"I told them what I always say." Tricia looked at Angela knowing that her friend hated that lie.

"Why wouldn't you tell them?" Angela said knowing that Alex had stopped and was listening in.

"It's for their own safety, and you know that." Tricia hated hiding who and what she truly was, but she had too. It truly was for everyone else's safety. Angela watched as Tricia and Alex walked away. There was nothing she could do to change her friend's mind, but that is the way it had to be. They all walked into the Professor's office, everyone was sitting down and chatting. The groups seemed to be separated, the X-Men on the left side, and Tricia's group on the right. Tricia, Angela, and Alex walked in they smiled at the sight.

The three of them took their sets next to both the X-Men and the other group. Everyone stopped talking and looked up; it seemed that everyone was just waiting for them to come so that something could happen.

Tricia looked around at her friends; she noticed that there were people missing. "Where is Jazzy, Boaster, and Knox?"

"They decided that they didn't want to leave yet." Alex said knowing what Tricia was going to say to that.

"Are you joking me? I thought that they were in it with us. I can't believe they would stay." Tricia was angry, she had no idea that they would stay with those people. "After everything those people put us though, they are going to stay."

"I know, I know, we talked to them about it too, and said the same damn thing." Amanda said, she looked down to the ground, the thought of the origination made her feel sick.

"There is nothing that we can do about them now. They have decided to stay, that's that." Alex looked at Tricia, she knew that she was pissed, but there was nothing that they could do. "We should look to what is going on now though, we have enough problems." Tricia nodded she understood what Alex was saying, and knew they had worse things to worry about.

"I would like to thank you all for letting me stay with you for this past couple of weeks." Tricia said looking at the X-Men next to her.

"Where will you be going now?" Jean asked.

"I have a home on this lake, that is were we'll be residing now." Alex said looking at Jean.

"Are you talking about that hotel?" Henri asked knowing there was no other home on the lake.

"Yes, my mother bought it years ago, and when she was alive there were people that stayed there, but since her death no one has been there. We have been secretly designing it for us for a few years now. It will be nice to have place to call home. It's been far too long." Alex looked at everyone with a smile on her face. She was very beautiful; she decently looked like the type of woman that would be on a runway.

"I would like to invite you back here so that the X-Men and I could see you perform." The professor said looking at Alex and Tricia.

"That would be great." Alex said smiling at the Professor.

"The rest of us should be getting home." Amanda said knowing that she wanted to get a nap in before she got her ass kicked.

"I have things that I need to do before I leave." Tricia said looking at Amanda.

"Yeah, I'll stay behind with you. I want to talk to the Professor, if that is alright with you Professor." Alex said looking at the Professor, he nodded his head yes.

"I'll put your other stuff in the truck." Max said looking at his wife Loran. He knew that she was tired and wanted to go get some sleep before the workout they were going to get tonight.

"So everything is set, I will see you all later. It is 3 p.m. right now; shall we see you all at 8 p.m.?" The professor said looking at the new group in front of him. They were a strange group indeed, very different from the X-Men in appearance and in attitude, but he felt they would be good for each other.

With that, the X-Men and Tricia's group said their goodbyes and see ya laters. Tricia left Alex and the Professor to talk. She went up to her room to gather her things when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in," She said. Remy walked in, he still looked like he was worried about what she had said earlier. They stared at each other for a second, and Remy walked over to her bed ad sat down.

"So you know that I am a T'eif." Remy said looking at the floor.

Tricia sat next to Remy. "My whole team knows. No one else expect the Professor. I didn't tell him. He knew when you came here." Tricia said before adding this, "We all have secrets. Yours is safe with me." Tricia then smiled at Remy.

Remy looked at Tricia, wanting nothing more then to just hold her in his arms, taking her right there. Some how he knew that his secret was safe with her; Remy might not have known Tricia for long, but he did believe that she would keep her promise.

As Remy and Tricia sat on her bed, Alex came into the room. Alex sat down next to Tricia; she looked at Remy and Tricia. "So, are you ready to go?"

Tricia smiled at Remy one last time, then turned to her friend and nodded. Grabbing her things, she turned to Remy and said, "I'll see you later." With that, Tricia and Alex left the Mansion. Remy watched as they left the driveway. He knew that this woman had changed him some much, even though he knew little to nothing about her. He had no idea what these new people were like, but all he knew was that they were going to change the way things happened around here, and he was going to like it.


End file.
